Anything But This
by eclst
Summary: <html><head></head>Haruka Nanase had never once considered himself the jealous type. That is, until he met Misaki Takahashi.</html>


**A/N:** I had this itch to write an actual fic for the past few weeks and after mentioning it to the lovely EggDropSoups, who convinced me, I went for it. Please enjoy!

**BETA:** The lovely EggDropSoup, who is awesome.

* * *

><p>"<em>Love involves a particular unfathomable combination of understanding and misunderstanding." <em>~ Silvia Ashton-Warner~

Haruka's training has kept him busy. So busy in fact that he hasn't been able to see Makoto for what has felt like an extremely long time. Luckily for Makoto— or at least that's how Haruka sees it anyway— his coach had let him leave early today, something about working too hard.

"Makoto," Haruka said as he opened the door to his friend's apartment. As he looked up, he expected to see a surprised green eye. _Handsome_, Haruka quickly dismissed the last part, friend of his. What he wasn't expecting was a woman.

A woman wearing an orange plaid shirt.

The one shirt that Makoto used to wear back in Iwatobi.

The one shirt that had gotten a bit too small on Makoto.

The one shirt Haruka was very fond of.

It was the one shirt that Haruka would wear when he stayed over.

At the sight, all Haruka wanted to do was to take the shirt off _that_ woman. That was _his_ shirt. Yet he couldn't. It was the only thing covering her…

"Ummm… hi?" She said, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Hello." Were the only words Haruka was able to let out; it was a good thing too. Everything else was most likely to be insulting.

She started to play with the bottom hem of the shirt. "—Makoto?" Haruka finished.

"I'm sorry?" she said.

"Where is he?" Haruka said as he was running out of patience.

"He had to step out for a few minutes. He should be back soon," she said as she was trying to find a more comfortable pose to settle on.

If anyone would be able to describe what it felt like being in the same room with a glaring Haruka on a bad day, she was probably the girl to ask.

"Listen," she started as she began walking towards him. "This isn't what it looks like. I… we— "

"It's none of my business," Haruka interrupted, walking passed her and straight to Makoto's room.

Haruka wasn't sure what to expect or what he was looking for. It had only been a week or two since they were able to last hang out. Makoto couldn't have just met some girl and had sex with her already. Haruka knew him better than that. Yes, Makoto was a nice guy; too nice for his own good in fact. But Haruka was sure as hell that Makoto wasn't that type of guy.

But his eye widen as he saw the room. A bra here. An underwear there.

A mess.

"Yeah…" she started scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "I'm not the— "

_CLICK_

They both turned to the door.

The man of the hour had returned.

The man Haruka wanted to punch so badly (maybe even strangle). In cue, Makoto turned to them.

"Haru!" Makoto was surprised.

Haruka didn't have to say anything. Makoto knew already. He quickly glanced at her. His eyes widened.

The shirt.

Makoto dropped the grocery bags, "It's not what it looks like!"

"Haru?" She repeated as she looked at the young man next to her and then back at Makoto. At that moment it all clicked, "Oh…"

Haruka quickened his stride. Here he was, on his day off. And this is what he came too! He didn't deserve this. He had to get out of here.

Out of whatever _this_ was…

And as he was passing the one man he didn't want to be near, he stopped abruptly. Makoto had a tight hold on his arm.

"Makoto." Haruka tried to loosen the grip.

Makoto was determined. "No."

At that moment their eyes met. One pleading. The other betrayed.

"Haru-senpai, is it?" she said, interrupting what seemed to be the second tensed atmosphere of the day. "This isn't what it looks like. I mean, if I knew you were coming I would've been properly dressed." She shook her hands in front of them. "That didn't come out right!" She took a deep breath. "What I meant to say is that I wouldn't be wearing this. Nor would I had been here." Nothing was making sense.

"Haru…" Makoto pleaded.

Haruka sighed. Makoto was relieved.

Haruka prayed that for Makoto's sake there was a good excuse to _this._

_xXxXx_

They were sitting around the dining table. Makoto was at one end and Haruka on the other. And she was finally dressed in her own clothes.

"—So that's when Makoto-senpai accidently dropped the drink on me. Of course, him being the gentleman that he is offered to wash my clothes and well, the rest is as they say history. Or in our case, what you saw. Earlier. Today. "

She bowed. "I'm extremely sorry if I caused trouble!"

"Misaki-chan." Makoto said with an apologetic smile.

"Misaki?" Haru repeated.

It hit him.

Makoto had told him a few weeks in advanced about a project for a class with Misaki-chan and that they were going to use Makoto's apartment for it. "You're Misaki-kun?"

"Misaki-kun?" Misaki tilted her head in confusion, but that didn't last long. It all made sense now, and Misaki couldn't help but laugh. Haruka had been so used to meeting boys with girlie names that he was expecting for Misaki to be one too. Only this time, Misaki turned out to be an actual girl.

The universe apparently loved to play sick jokes.

xXxXx

"Thanks for dinner, Makoto-senpai," Misaki said as she was dismissing herself. She then turned to Haruka. "It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Haru-senpai. You have no idea how much senpai talks about you." Haruka blushed. She started walking away. "Maybe next time we can go on a double date." She winked.

Haruka turned away as Makoto closed the door.

"Haru-chan," Makoto began.

"Drop the '-chan'," Haruka stated matter-of-factly.

Makoto smiled one of his special Haruka smiles. "Right."

They both headed to Makoto's room. "Misaki-chan isn't one of the neatest individuals I have met, " Makoto said as he went over the damages. He sighed. "And she only stayed a night."

Haruka went inside the room.

Makoto followed Haruka with his eyes. "Haru?"

Haruka bent down and picked up the now infamous shirt. His nose wrinkled in disgust. Makoto smiled lovingly at the scene.

"Haru."

Haruka turned to Makoto as he was removing his red plaid shirt. "I think this one will suit you better, Haru-chan."

"Drop the '-chan'," Haruka said as he turned the other way, trying his best to hide his blush.

"Yes, yes. Of course," Makoto said as he was now putting the shirt on Haruka.

"Haru."

Haruka turned his attention to Makoto once more, who was looking at him lovingly. "I missed you," Makoto finished as he leaned for a subtle kiss.

Haruka was feeling extremely shy now. "Me too," were the only words that came out.

But to Makoto, the one person that understood Haruka the most, it meant so much more.

"Maybe it's time we should make our relationship official," Makoto started as he was leaning for another kiss. "And even move in together." Makoto ended in a whisper.

Haruka nodded as he added, "And no Misaki."

"No," Makoto said as he closed the gap between them.

xXxXx

Haruka Nanase had never once considered himself the jealous type. That is, until he met Misaki Takahashi. But if they hadn't met, maybe it would've taken a little longer to get to this moment. After all, when it comes to emotions, Haruka isn't the brightest. And Makoto, well he's just a little too patient when it comes to Haruka.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Was it okay? I hope so! Comments are always welcome :)


End file.
